sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Greg Wilson
| nationality = American | other_names = Greg Wilson, Greg D. Wilson | occupation = Comedian, actor, voice actor | years_active = 1996–present | notable_works = The Hottie and the Nottie, World's Dumbest... | residence = Los Angeles, California | website = http://thegregwilson.com/ }} Gregory D "Greg" Wilson, better known by the stage name The Greg Wilson, is an American comedian, actor, and voice actor based in Los Angeles. He is best known for his role as Arno Blount in the 2008 movie The Hottie and the Nottie. Career Greg Wilson got his start in comedy when Phil Larsson heard of him, andded him as a member of the Dallas improv theater group Ad-Libs."Bio", thegregwilson.com. Retrieved: 14 March 2015Martin, Amy. "Review: Ad-Libs 25th Anniversary All-Star Reunion Show | Ad-Libs Comedy Improv Troupe | Mouth", Theaterjones.com, 16 January 2012. Retrieved: 21 March 2015. He went on to develop his own shows: The Comedy Madhouse, in Las Vegas, and later on, The Greg Wilson's Stand-Up|Smackdown!, in New York City."Get Laughs or Die Trying: White Boyz In The Hood", PR Newswire, 19 September 2006. Retrieved: 14 March 2015.Heldman, Breanne L. "Thursday in New York", Daily News, 3 February 2005. Retrieved: 21 March 2015. Currently based in Los Angeles, Wilson has performed in venues such as The Laugh Factory and Stand Up NY."The Greg Wilson Channel", Laugh Factory. Retrieved: 14 March 2015. On television, he has made appearances in several stand-up comedy shows and specials, including Showtime's White Boyz in the Hood, Comics Unleashed, and Comedy.tv,McCarthy, Sean L. "Comedian auditioning for “America’s Got Talent” accused of stealing bit from the TV show’s warm-up comic", The Comic's Comic, 26 April 2013. Retrieved on 13 March 2015. and was featured in an episode of the reality show Who Wants to Date a Comedian?."Who Wants to Date a Comedian? Overview", TV Tango. Retrieved: 14 March 2015. From 2012 to 2013, he was a cast member on World's Dumbest.... He also co-hosts the podcast Hot N' Heavy, along with model Angie Everhart."Hot N' Heavy", Toad Hop Network. Retrieved: 21 March 2015. Wilson runs a stand-up comedy academy, The Comedy Institute.The Comedy Institute. Retrieved: 14 March 2015."The Greg Wilson on 'Red-Eye'", Fox News, 15 October 2010. Retrieved: 14 March 2015 In it, he offers courses on storytelling, handing hecklers, and other skills necessary for a stand-up comedian, as well as a master class on "Mastering Stand-Up". As an actor, Wilson has appeared in television series such as Bones, Ugly Betty, and Modern Family, usually in small, episodic roles, as well as commercials for Heineken"Heineken Present Classic Films On TG4", Irish Film and Television Network, 15 November 2004. Retrieved on 14 March 2015. and Toyota, among other brands. In 2008, Wilson landed a starring role in the romantic comedy film The Hottie and the Nottie, opposite Paris Hilton and Joel David Moore. He portrayed Arno Blount, the male lead's quirky childhood friend.The Hottie and the Nottie Cast. TV Guide. Retrieved: 13 March 2015. The film was a box office bomb and received universally negative reviews, and has been cited as one of the worst films ever made. Notable voice acting roles include the character JD O'Toole in the video game Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and the eponymous Mr. Two in the animated Nickelodeon pilot Charlie and Mr. Two. Controversy On April 26, 2013, Slashfilm writer Peter Sciretta claimed Wilson had been publicly accused of joke theft during a recording of America's Got Talent.Sciretta, Peter. "Howie Mandel “Catches” Comedian Stealing Another Comic’s Material During ‘America’s Got Talent’ Taping?", Slashfilm, 26 April 2013. Retrieved on 13 March 2015. Allegedly, Wilson auditioned for the talent show with a comedy act involving a mimed reenactment of an argument between a married couple. During the subsequent evaluation by the show's jury, judge Howie Mandel mentioned having previously witnessed a strikingly similar act being performed by comedian Frank Nicotero, who had been hired as a warm-up comedian for the programme and was present during the taping. Wilson denied having stolen the material. Although the judges decided to advance Wilson to the next round nonetheless, he was later disqualified and the footage was never aired. Both Nicotero and Wilson later confirmed Sciretta's account of the events. Filmography Film Television Video games Discography * Pottymouth (2007)"Pottymouth (Live)", iTunes. Retrieved: 14 March 2015. * Hollywood Legend & Sex Symbol (2010)"Hollywood Legend & Sex Symbol", iTunes. Retrieved: 14 March 2015. Bibliography * Wilson, Greg. ''The Complete Guide to Stand-up: Everything you need to know, from open-mics to going pro! '', , Gregory D. Wilson / The Comedy Institute 2014. References * * * * External links * * * of The Comedy Institute. Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Dallas Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors